What's in Ash's Mailbox
by Pikajenn
Summary: Ever wonder if Ash had someone to remind him of special holidays? Here's a sneak peek into our lil' hero's mailbox, the Valentine's Day way. And all for the low, low, yes I said LOW price of 19.95...
1. What's in Ash's Mailbox

What's in Ash's Email

Subj: 
**Win Tickets to the Masters**

Date: 
12/29/2000 11:10:08 AM Eastern Standard Time

_From: Win_Masters_Tickets@tweb346.indigoplateau.com (Win_Masters_Tickets)  
To: ImtheMasterandGarystheLooser@aol.com  
_
  
  


**What's the HOTTEST TICKET IN THE POKEMON LEAGUE?**  
**THE MASTERS...**  
  
**INDIGOPLATEAU.COM**  
_  
official site of the Pokémon League  
_  
Wants to send 1 Lucky Winner to the Big Show-Down in Cerulean  
**[Click here to Get Lucky!][1]   
**

  


Masters ticket/travel package provided by:  
**PIDGEOT-TRAVEL.COM  
**

  
  


**Indigoplateau.com has the Hottest Ticket in the Pokémon League**   
**And it could be yours!!!!!**  
****  
**We're giving away (2) Tickets to The Masters **  
**to One LUCKY WINNER  
**(2 Saturday tickets and 2 tickets to the Finals on Sunday)  


  


**Hotel Accommodations and Round-trip Air  
  
**

  
**How to enter:**  
Just [Click Here][2] and fill out the form and click submit.   
The winner will be announced **only** in the April 2nd, 2001 edition of the IndigoPlateau.com Newsletter.*****  
  
**Want to help your odds of winning?**  
  
By filling out all of the personal information and signing up for the IndigoPlateau.com newsletter you will be automatically entered into the sweepstakes.   
  
IndigoPlateau.com has a few other ways to help you in your quest to win free tickets to the big show-down in Cerulean.  
  
**-Get 4 additional entries into the sweepstakes by signing up for the IndigoPlateau.com Newsletter   
-Get 9 additional entries into the sweepstakes by signing up for the IndigoPlateau.com RewardsProgram   
-Get up to 10 additional entries into the sweepstakes by signing friends for the IndigoPlateau.com RewardsProgram****   
  
And we haven't forgotten Existing Indigo Plateau Rewards Members…  
**By signing up for the sweepstakes those of you smart enough to already be earning valuable points towards free Pokémon League apparel and equipment will receive 7 additional entries.**  
  
  
*****The winner of the sweepstakes will be announced in the April 2nd edition of the IndigoPlateau.com Newsletter. So you must be sure to sign up for the newsletter so that you will find out who won.   
******Receive** 2 **additional entries when signing up a friend up to **5** friends   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please do not reply to this email to be removed from this mailing list, please go to [http://IndigoPlateau.com/remove.cfm][3] to be REMOVED.   


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: Win_Masters_Tickets@tweb346.IndigoPlateau.com  
Received: from rly-yh02.mx.aol.com (rly-yh02.mail.aol.com) by air-pidgey.mail.aol.com (v77.31) with GAMRN; Fri, 29 Dec 2000 11:10:08 -0500  
Received: from tweb346.IndigoPlateau.com (tweb346.IndigoPlateau.com) by reheallly.aol.com with AAMRN; Fri, 29 Dec 2000 11:09:58 -0500  
Message-ID: 200@tweb346.IndigoPlateau.com  
From: "Win_Masters_Tickets" Win_Masters_Tickets@tweb346.IndigoPlateau.com  
To: ImtheMasterandGarystheLooser@aol.com  
Subject: Win Tickets to the Masters  
Date: Fri, 29 Dec 2000 10:36:49   
Mr.Mime-Version: 1.0  
Errors-To: Win_Masters_Tickets@tweb346.IndigoPlateau.com  
Originator: Win_Masters_Tickets@tweb346.IndigoPlateau.com  
X-Mailer: VaporeonMail  
X-Mailer-Version: 3.1  
X-Speedr: Viridian City Gym  
Content-Type: multipart/alternative/punkrock;  
BindAttack="----=PreviousPart_NextPart_000_"  
  


   [1]: http://12.IndigoPlateau.com
   [2]: http://12.104.IndigoPlateau.com
   [3]: http://IndigoPlateau.com/remove.cfm



	2. What's in Ash's Mailbox--Part Deux

What's in Ash's Mailbox--Part Deux

Subj: 
**IndigoPlateau.com Newsletter **

Date: 
1/15/2001 7:55:38 PM Eastern Standard Time

From: info@indigoplateau.com (IndigoPlateauNow)  
Sender: Owner@indigoplateau.com  
Reply-to: [info@indigoplateau.com][1] (IndigoPlateauNow)  
To: ImtheMasterandGarystheLooser@aol.com (_I'm Da Man Ketchum_)  

  
  


**IndigoPlateau.com Newsletter**   


[Johto League][2] | [Current Gym Leaders][3] | [Top 10 Badge Winners][4] | [Elite Four Statistics][5] | [How to beat...][6] | [Johto/Kanto League Gym Search][7] | [Johto/Kanto Map Upgrades][8] | [Pokémon League Tips][9] | [Pokémon League Yellow Pages][10] | [A Guide to Johto Badges][11]

Monday, January 15, 2001  
  
Greetings Pokémon League Enthusiasts! Welcome to the January 15, 2001 edition of the IndigoPlateau.com Newsletter. Please forward this newsletter to your interested friends/co-Trainers. If you have any thoughts or comments, please send them to [mailto:thoughts_or_comments@indigoplateau.com][12].  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the greatest one minute Pokémon League lesson, listen to The **Rok-Hard Master Bruno Minute**. These unique [Pokémon League tips][13] can help you with everything from your battle stratedgies to how to plan an afternoon tea party! Brought to you by Bruno of the Elite Four, a noted expert of Fighting Pokémon, the **Rok-Hard Master Bruno Minute** is a daily feature of [IndigoPlateau.com][14].  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Funky_Chick captures Mercedes Lackey title; Sabrina misses the mark**  
January 15, 2001   
  


Cherrygrove, Johto (Johto_League.net) - Funky_Chick, a newcomer to the Pokémon League Trainers Field captured the Mercedes Lackey Championship title on Sunday, avoiding a playoff when Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina lost in a three-Pokémon match to tie Funky_Chick at the final round.   
  
[More...][15]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Win a free trip to Johto Beach for 2 including 3 Training Sessions with the Johto Gym Leader of the winners choice. Brought to you by **[The Johto Travelers Beauro][16]**.  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Pokémon not listening to you? You have all of the badges? No need to worry! **  
Increase your winning chances with as little as 15 minutes of Pokémon training a day.  
Online Special save $100 off the purchase of your **[The Perfect Trainers Training Guide: An Idiots Guide For Perfect Pokémon Training...Perfectly!][17]**. (limited time offer).   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Willing to Commit?**  
_Dr. Brock Slate_  
  
Commitment! In relationships, some fear it, others avoid it, and some embrace it. Commitment has been known to make or break relationships. Lovers, friends, or casual meetings on the street corner all depend upon it. Commitment is the foundation of many successful endeavors, whether they be marriages, friendships, "partnerships", or Pokémon League careers.   
  
[More...][18]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**WIN TICKETS TO THE MASTERS!**  
  
IndigoPlateau.com.com has the Hottest Ticket in the Pokémon League and it could be yours.  
We're giving away (2) Tickets to The Masters to One **LUCKY WINNER**  
Including Hotel Accommodations and Round-trip Air!  
  
[**Enter the Contest!**][14]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Putting on the Ritz-Bitz**  
_Ty Rogue_  
  
Ritz-Azalea is a name recognized worldwide for sheer elegance, five-star service and a penchant to go beyond customer expectations also offers some of the world's finest League Training Facilities. A fine example being the Ritz-Azalea, Cherrygrove ([Ritz-Azalea.net.org.com.oohjustalittlemore][19]) on the island of Cinnibar. This property is not just another resort... it's a majestic property that immerses its guests in the nature that surrounds this historical island.   
  
[More...][20]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**Register to win a pair of Lady Bellosom Official Pokémon League Shoes!**  
  
Sponsored By: [**Misty Kasumi**][21]  
  
Click [**HERE**][22] to enter.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**  
Sign up to receive our free online newsletters!   
[IndigoPlateau.com Newsletter][23]  
[Pokémon League Travel Board& Travel Newsletter][24]   
  
They're Free! They're Online! And...They're for You!  
  
Powered By Pidgeotmail.com==Taking the Pokémon World Farther==One Flight at a Time **  


  
  


**[Book Your Gym Times Online at PokémonLeague.com!][25]**  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please do not reply to this Newsletter to be removed from this mailing list, please **[Click Here][26] **to be **REMOVED**.   
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: Owner@indigoplateau.com.com  
Received: from rly-yg.com (rll.aol.com [172.18.]) by air-aol.com (v77.) with BAMRN; Mon, 15 Jan 2001 19:55:38 -0500  
Received: from indigoplateau.com (indigoplateau.com) by ol.com (v77.27) with AAMRN; Mon, 15 Jan 2001 19:55:23 1900  
Received: from mail.indigoplateau.com[150] by indigoplateau.com.com with GAMRN  
(SMTPD32-6.00) id C02B8; Mon, 15 Jan 2001 15:23:20 -0500  
Received: from t04.36.250] by mail.indigoplateau.com.com  
(SMTPD32-6.00) id AB5010A0374; Mon, 15 Jan 2001 15:19:28  
Message-ID: 080c@indigoplateau.com.com  
Reply-To: "indigoplateau.com" info@indigoplateau.com.com  
From: "indigoplateau.com" info@playLeaguenow.com  
To: "guests" guests@indigoplateau.com  
Subject: IndigoPlateau Newsletter   
Date: Mon, 15 Jan 2001 15:19:28 -0500  
Mr.MIME-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: multipart/alternative/hardcore/rock;  
boundary="----=_NextPart_000_5F9B0"  
X-Priority: 3  
X-MSMail-Priority: Normal  
X-Mailer: Microlost Mail  
X-Mr.MimeOLE: Produced By Microlost Mr.MimeOLE V4.72.3110.3  
Precedence: bulk-heavy  
Sender: owner@indigoplateau.com.com  
  


   [1]: mailto:info@indigoplateau.com
   [2]: http://indigoplateau.com/remembertofeedArgo/article.cfm?type1=news&type2=Johto
   [3]: http://indigoplateau.com/remembertofeedArgo/article
   [4]: http://indigoplateau.com/remembertofeedArgo/badge
   [5]: http://indigoplateau.com/p/stats
   [6]: http://indigoplateau.com/remembertofeedArgo/
   [7]: http://indigoplateau.com/gyms/gym_search.cfm
   [8]: http://indigoplateau.com/upgrades/index.cfm
   [9]: http://indigoplateau.com/tips/index.cfm
   [10]: http://indigoplateau.com/yellow_pages/index.cfm
   [11]: http://indigoplateau.com/rewards_program/index.cfm
   [12]: mailto:thoughts_or_comments@indigoplateau.com
   [13]: http://BrunooftheEliteFour.com/redirect.cfm?ID=329
   [14]: http://indigoplateau.com/
   [15]: http://indigoplateau.com/redirect
   [16]: http://VisitJohto.org/
   [17]: http://pokemartzRus.com/
   [18]: http://IluvNurseJoyandOfficerJenny.com/
   [19]: http://Ritz-Azalea.net.org.com.oohjustalittlemore
   [20]: http:/Ritz-Azalea.net.org.com.ooh
   [21]: http:www.MistyKasumi-besth2oTrainerintheWorld_and_don'tyouforgetit.com
   [22]: http://www.MistyKasumi-besth2oTrainerintheWorld_and_don'tyouforgetit.com
   [23]: http://indigoplateau.com/newsletter_central/
   [24]: http:/PokémonLeagueTravelBoard.com/newsletter_central/Leaguetravel_newsletter
   [25]: http://www.PokémonLeague.com/gymtime/
   [26]: http://indigoplateau.com/remove.cfm



	3. Third Time's The Charm

Subj:
**Astonish your Valentine with Sweetheart Roses - and receive a FREE vase if you order now! **

Date:
2/6/2002 4:22:13 PM Eastern Standard Time

From:
Love@dontforgetthis.com

Reply-to:
Love@dontforgetthis.com

To:
ImtheMasterandGarystheLoser@aol.com

_Sent from the Kanto Internet Region_
  
  
  
  
  
Valentine's Day is February 14th, and as a valuable customer of Don't Forget This!, ProGloom Flowers Inc., would like to make this day extra special!   
  
Show your loved one they are special with the most perfect, traditional, irresistible, sexy, ethereal, insaitable valentine of all: one full dozen beautiful long-stemmed Sexy Sweetheart Roses delivered to their door, fresh from the grower, direct from ProGloomFlowersForYouNoWeDon'tStink.com for only $39.99 plus delivery.   
  
And if you order now - we will attach (via Super Sexy, and Utterly Fly Gloom Excretion) a free imitation crystal vase to your order (a $999.99 value)! Their Super Sexy, and Utterly Fly Sweetheart Roses will arrive fresh and complimented perfectly with an elegant imitation crystal vase!   
  
Because you want to make absolutely, positively, and without a doubt sure you get the best roses as well as the best price, simply click here and you'll have made your Partner/Significant Other supremely happy.   
  
Click here to see our Valentine's Favorites._  
NOTE: Children under the age of 18 will need parental permission, as well as a PLATNIUM CARD, before clicking. If you click before getting Parental Permission, you will be sold into slavery! Have a nice day kids!_   
  
Even if you wait until the last minute *cough*ashketchumnotatall*cough*, you're still in luck. You still have time to order fresh, vibrant, exuberent, red, orange, yellow, blue, AND BEST YET!! ALIVE!!! flowers guaranteed to arrive this, yes THIS Valentine's Day. But hurry, time is running out. Your last chance to order is 7pm Wednesday, February 13th (Give us a break, we need to figure out who gets what and STILL have to deliver on time)!   
  
From your friends at ProGloom Flowers Inc.,   
Brock "I Love 'Em All!" Slate, CEO   
ProGloomFlowersForYouNoWeDon'tStink.com   
Freshest flowers direct from the grower!   
1-888-SOFRESHANDSOCLEANCLEAN (1-888-373-7437) - 24 hours, 7 days a week, 364 days a year *we do take one day off*   
  
---------------------------------------------   
We hope you enjoy these offers because you spend money which goes to us, but we respect your privacy.   
If you do not want to receive special offers from our partners, please click the unsubscribe link below. We will then take your name from our list and sell it to someone else.  
=============================================   
Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Recently Farted? Please help us respond to your needs, requests, and input by writing to us at: Ooh@dontforgetthis.com   
instead of replying to this message (we sent this to you from a "send-only" mailbox. SO DON'T CLICK REPLY ASH!!).   
  
Don't Forget This! e-mails are never sent unsolicited, only unwanted. Don't Forget This!   
only sends e-mails to registered sexy members. If you would like to   
unsubscribe from only the Don't Forget This! Special Offers product, please click here   
or you can send an email to unsubscribeandsellmynametosomeoneelse@pft.com.   
  
Copyright © 2001 Don't Forget This!, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Don't Forget This!, Inc. is a division of Superfly Guys and Gals Inc. Click here for close and personal relations. 


	4. For Cryin' Out Loud!!!

Subj:
**SEND A VALENTINE VID-PHONE CALL FROM THE SUPER SEXY LIPSYNC BOYS! **

Date:
2/11/2002 6:29:58 PM Eastern Standard Time

From:
Kewlwebmaster@lipsyncboys.com

To:
ImtheMasterandGarystheLoser@aol.com _(Who's Da Man Ketchum)_

_Sent from the Kanto Internet Region_
  
  
Hello **Misty_Is_Super_Kawaii_and_Don't_You_Forget_It** -  
  
The Lipsync Boys have a question for you loyal fans!! L-I-P-S-Y-N-C, what that spell? That spells SEXY that's what and don't forget it. Your boys have a special gift for your loved one!  
  
This is a LIMITED TIME OPPORTUNITY. It WON'T LAST FOREVER! Your chance WILL BE GONE SOON! Show your love for the Lipsync Boys! Reserve your Vid-phone call from your favorite blazin' Lipsync Boy today while there are still spots available! If you haven't noticed, (and really, how could you not?) Valentine's Day is totally only a few days away!  
  
Click Here, **Misty_Is_Super_Kawaii_and_Don't_You_Forget_It**, to make your reservation now: http://www.vid-grams-for-you-from-me.com  
  
Don't let this time sensitive opportunity pass you by. This is your chance to send your friends, family, and loved ones a truly unique and memorable Valentine's Day gift. And if you're especially lonely, you can even send one to yourself!  
  
**Misty_Is_Super_Kawaii_and_Don't_You_Forget_It**, reserving a vid-phone call is fast and easy to do! Just copy and paste this link _(Children under 18 need parental permission first - And don't try to trick us, we know everything)_** http://www.vid-grams-for-you-from-me.com **to get to the website and schedule your vid-phone call in just minutes_ (hours may be more applicable if you have a *snort/giggle* dial-up modem/AOL)_! Imagine the look on their/your face when they/you connect to the vid-phone and see the Lipsync Boys on the screen! You can pick any one of the Lipsync Boys, or select all of them to deliver the message as a group! _(Special surcharges apply if you desire to have them shown nekkid. This special service is not applicable to children under the age of 18, and believe you me missy, we know who you are.)_   
  
THERE ARE ONLY A LIMITED NUMBER OF SLOTS LEFT! AS IN VERY FEW! RESERVE YOURS NOW!  
  
Give that special someone/yourself a Valentines present they'll/you'll never forget. Order now so we can take all your money..er, reserve your space. Only a limited number of slots are available. _(You want to order this...You have no free will...You love the Lipsync Boys...) _  
  
Time is running out, **Misty_Is_Super_Kawaii_and_Don't_You_Forget_It** - and these spots are running out fast!   
  
How sexy can five guys be? You tell us, **Misty_Is_Super_Kawaii_and_Don't_You_Forget_It**, because they're waiting for you!  
  
Wit luv from the super fly five from "O",  
A.C., Brance, Jevin, Nikoey, and Chowie.  
http://www.vid-grams-for-you-from-me.com  
  
  
If you have received this email and do not wish to be included on this mailing list, please click this link: http://www.lipsyncboys.com/unsubscribe/aww-baby-don't-go-cuz-we-all-be-super-fly.asp  
  


* * *

Quickly Ash deleted the email, vowing to have a _talk_ with Misty about letting her use his AOL screen name when she was at his place. He shuddered at the thought of people thinking he had an account at the Lipsynch Boys' website. 


End file.
